1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of a liquid container.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a technology which supplies ink to a printer which is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, a technology which uses an ink cartridge (simply referred to as a “cartridge”) is known. The cartridge is manufactured by injecting ink to the inner portion. The cartridge which is mounted on the printer circulates the ink in the inner portion to the printer through a supply port. In the related art, if the ink is consumed and a residual quantity of the inner portion is zero or a small amount, the cartridge is changed to a new product. Moreover, the cartridge may be remanufactured by injecting ink to the used cartridge again. As the cartridge, the type of cartridge, which includes a buffer chamber having a predetermined volume so as to accumulate ink at the downstream side of a liquid storage chamber in addition to the liquid storage chamber in which the injected ink is stored, is known (for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2010-5958
Here, the cartridge may include a detection member (for example, a piezoelectric element or a prism, and also referred to a first member) which can be used for detecting an ink residual quantity state (presence or absence of the ink residual quantity or the ink residual quantity). Here, in the cartridge, bubbles may occur in the inner portion at the time of the ink injection or after the ink injection. Here, in the cartridge which includes the first member, if the bubbles which occur in the inner portion reach the first member, there is a concern that accuracy of the detection of the ink residual quantity state which uses the first member may be decreased.
Here, as a method which injects ink to the cartridge, a method which injects the ink into the cartridge from the buffer chamber is considered. However, if bubbles occur when the ink is injected from the buffer chamber, the bubbles may penetrate a region (first storage chamber) on which the first member is disposed. Various ribs may be provided in the first storage chamber in which the first member is disposed and which stores ink. Accordingly, if bubbles reach the first storage chamber, the flow of bubbles is impeded due to various ribs, the bubbles stay around the first member, and thus, the detection accuracy in the ink residual quantity detection using the first member may be decreased.
The above-described problems are not limited to the cartridge for storing ink in the inner portion, and are common to liquid containers for storing other kinds of liquid other than the ink.
The present invention is made in order to solve at least a portion of the above-described problems, and an object thereof is to provide a technology capable of decreasing the possibility that bubbles may reach a first member.